With the proliferation of wireless connectivity to networks that permit access to information stored in association with computational devices (i.e., servers) connected to these networks, a very large number of applications (mobile applications) are being developed that are compatible to run on mobile communication devices. During the time that a mobile device is connected to a wireless network, a user of the device is able to search for and down-load information that they are interested in and which is germane to their current geographic location. At some point, network developers and mobile communication developers realized that by implementing geographic positioning system (GPS) functionality in a mobile communication device, they could easily track the current location of a mobile device, and use this current location as the basis for identifying information to be delivered to the mobile device. Such location based or location aware information delivery applications can be configured to request or pull location dependent content from a network, or they can be configured to automatically accept a certain type of information that is of interest to the device user. Regardless of the method, the delivery of information to a mobile device based upon the current location of that device was a step forward in the development of mobile applications.
In addition to including location tracking functionality in mobile communication devices, wireless communication device developers found it beneficial to implement functionality in these mobile devices that detects device motion and orientation. This functionality is typically implemented with an accelerometer, and the output of an accelerometer can be used to re-orient information that is displayed on a mobile device screen so that the user is not forced to re-orient the device in order to easily view the information.